Sandy's Decision
by outsiders4life
Summary: Instead of leaving to Florida, Sandy opts for an abortion, despite Soda's protests. Oneshot.


"Soda, I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant."

Soda was definitely not expecting this major announcement, but he wasn't displeased either. Soda had wanted to marry Sandy and someday have a child or two with her. Soda felt shocked as he hadn't thought of the night he had with Sandy, ever since Johnny and Ponyboy ran away.

"It's okay, Sandy, we'll get married. I was going to ask you, but I was plannin' on waiting till you finished up school." Sandy sniffed in response, "Soda, I don't want to keep the baby," she whispered. Soda's face sketched a confused look, "What do you mean? I mean I know they expect you to give it up to somebody else, but we can get married and raise the baby together. It will be rough at first, but I can get a second job and—."

"Soda, that's not what I meant by not wanting the baby. I meant I wanted to get an abortion." Soda stood frozen and puzzled. Why would she want to do this to their baby? "How could you do that to a baby? Especially our baby! I am offering to marry you and raise the kid," Soda said, losing his usual calm tone. A few tears rolled down Sandy's face, "Soda, I thought you would be more supportive," she said in a low tone. "How I am not being supportive? I am offering to marry you and raise our child, how can you say that isn't being supportive?" Sandy wiped tears off her face with the sleeve of her jacket, "You're not being supportive of my decision. Look Soda, I know you want to have a family, but I don't right now. I don't want to give up school. I want to try to go to college and really do something with my life. I don't want to be a mother at seventeen. Besides, it is hard enough for you as it is. Your parents passed away, you and Darry supporting the family, Ponyboy running away. I think you think you can handle raising a child, but you would think differently when you would have to have two or three jobs and a screaming baby at two in the morning. Face it Soda, we're too young to have a child."

Soda stared at the floor for a few moments, not replying to Sandy. Deep down, he knew it was true. Every word she said was true, but honestly Soda wanted a have a child regardless. Soda pretty much knew for sure no matter how much he asked her not to get an abortion, she probably would in the end. He couldn't think of anything else to say, till something popped up in his mind, "But Sandy, those things are risky. Why would you want to take that chance, when you could have a baby with your blue eyes and maybe my hair?"

"I never said I didn't want to have a baby with you, I just don't want to be stuck with a kid at seventeen," Sandy said, hoping he didn't get offended.

Soda groaned, knowing none of his protest would change her mind, "I guess nothin' I can say will change your choice." Soda looked up at Sandy's eyes, "Sandy, I am just scared. I don't want to lose you. I don't know how I could ever get over it if something happened to you during on those procedures. You know what happened to some of those of Greaser girls. They ended up in the hospital or dead. I just don't want to see that happen to you Sandy, because I love you too much to see anything like that happen to you."

Sandy felt touched by Soda's concern, but none of his worries could change her mind on her choice. "Soda, I love you, too, but if you really love me, you would see that this is what is right for the both of us." Soda balled his hands up into a fist and stuffed them in his jean pockets. "How are you going to get it and how are you going to pay for it," Soda asked, ready to help her pay. He didn't want her to get the abortion, but he'd anything for Sandy's well-being. "I know of a clinic that does in up in Sand Springs, and I have some money saved up from my job." "Sandy," Soda swallowed, not sure of what to say next, "I really don't want you to do this, but if it will make you happy, then I want you to do it." Sandy reached over and wrapped her arms around Soda, "I know this hard for you Soda, but trust me, we can have a family later."

The next day, Soda parked his truck in front of Sandy's home. He had agreed the previous day to drive her to the clinic. He just prayed it wouldn't be her last ride. Sandy had not told her parents about her pregnancy, nor the abortion. Sandy climbed into the passenger's seat and closed the door. "Thank you for doing this for me, Soda. It means a lot to me." Soda nodded, not looking at her.

After about ten minutes, they arrived in front of a shady looking building. The whole ride had been completely silent, except for the low volume of the radio playing Elvis. Soda nudged Sandy, "Are you sure this is the right place?" Sandy nodded, "Yes, I am sure." Soda sighed, "Sandy," he paused, "Sandy, be….be careful okay," Soda said hesitantly. "Soda, I will be fine," Sandy reassured him, yet she knew deep down the risk she was taking. She had heard about girls dying or having complications from illegal abortions.

Sandy opened the truck door and jumped out. She closed the door and started to walk near the building, but turned and went back to Soda, "Soda, don't worry okay. Thank you for driving me here. It should be done in about two hours. But Soda, please don't fret over this, okay?" Soda nodded, "I love you, Sandy." Sandy smiled, "I love you, too, Soda, and some day we will get married and we will have a family." Soda opened the door and walked over to Sandy. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "Promise me that?" Sandy kissed him back, "I promise, Sodapop."

Sandy gently and slowly disentangled her arms from around his neck, "I have to go in now," she stated calmly. Soda simply nodded and got back into his truck, as he watched her walk into the shady building, not knowing if he'd ever see her again.


End file.
